Unfortunate Fortune
by maybeaneko
Summary: As the wine dipped from her hair into her clothes she step near him entering his personal space again and whispered in his ears "Two months Uchiha, two months and i will make you life Unfortunate as possible as it can be, that you will wish for the death but you will survive Uchiha, I promise as you belong to me. you are MINE"...


**Disclaimer:: Me didn't own Naruto**

**Warning: blood, mentally torture, some disturbing themes and scenes, characters deaths and well this warning will give away the suspense so, not telling...**

**not for underage **

**Pairing : Sasusaku one sided narusaku naruhina? sasikarin?**

**Enjoy:)**

Chapter 1 : My perfect life

It wasn't my fault nor was it him, it could be said he was just unlucky….

…

Sasuke knew he wasn't a morning person that's why he was still slacking on the dining table even after taking bath. But that was a good opportunity for his 'big brother' for his 'bonding with his 'little brother'. He growl when he got a playful slap on his head and look up to find his Aniki was taking seat in front of him. His elder brother picked up a toast without sparring him a glance. Sasuke watch his brother swift movements. Sasuke yawn and stretch on the table his finger brush the glass on the table, at that moment her mother enter the dining room holding the plate with toasts. She smile at his younger child and said "Sasauke dear, if you want didn't want your uniform to get dirty I will say you should be careful dear". Her mother placed the plate in front of him.

"Mother is right foolish little brother what will your fangirls say if they saw you like this, han?" Itachi taunted.

"Unlike someone I don't care what other think about me" Sasuke countered

His brother eye brows rose Sasuke ignore him and started his breakfast. "Someone is in the bad mood I wonder why" Itachi said between his sips of juice. Sasuke didn't counter. He just ignore him, Sasuke have a gut wreck feeling that something is going to happen and 'not good'.

"Mother where is father?" Sasuke asked

Her mother was now sitting with them siping her tea. She pause in her movement and look at Sasuke and smile, Sasuke smiled back. 'His mother was the most beautiful woman' he thought.

"He got called early in the morning dear and said that he will be late tonight" her mother smiled

Sasuke felt happy without any reason and his uneasy feeling subsides a little. Yes Sasuke Uchiha is the most gifted person in this world he have everything which other desire. He has honorable father who was the chief of police force in town and a beautiful caring mother. He has a genius and understanding brother (Ok sometimes annoying but still very understanding one). He is one of the most popular kids in school have many friends and a pretty girlfriend. He knows that anyone would give anything to be in his place and he was proud of that fact.

He finished his breakfast and stood. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and pick up his school jacket. He tied his shoes and stood patiently (which was three seconds) and shouted Aniki we are getting late hurry up. His brother took his precious time and took the keys from the stand and went to open the door and walk away. Sasuke followed but suddenly a red dot illuminate in front of his eyes. Sasuke cover them with his hand and smile he jog toward his brother car and went to passenger seat. Itachi open the door of this car and found Sasuke sitting in the passenger seat. He smiled at his foolish little brother. Sasuke smile back and said "hope you have umbrella because it going to downfall very soon". Itachi seated himself and look at the sky it was clear blue and smirk "yah, you know me foolish brother I am always prepared".

As the car started Sasuke again felt that something very bad is going to happen.

…

Naruto was an energetic person but still he also have lazy days. Right now he was stretch on his desk as comfortable as he could and was watching every person who enter the classroom, taking everyone's appearance and giving mental opinions.

Choji appear eating no surprise there, Shikamaru follow on lazily dragging his feet up to his seat. It was like he could fell at any moment and sleep there. Naruto had never met anyone in his life which was lazy as him.

Over protective Neiji Huuga arrive with his cousin. Even without knowing their name anyone could tell that they are related. They both were a 'little strange'. Seriously, who will stay behind for one year, for their cousin?. She was a pretty little thing in naruto's opinion those who need protection and can't stand on their own but still she was beautiful her long blue hair fall down her back and her white eyes contrast with her hair giving her a doll like appearance. Neiji was neat as always everything on his uniform was at place. His long hair was tied in a ponytail. His vice president batch was tied around his right arm and he walk with elegancy. Neiji glace at Naruto for few second then proceed toward his seat. It wasn't surprise there because for some reason Huuga hates him.

Kiba's entery was same as ever loud and bouncy.

The door slid open and there came a figure which naruto have never seen before in his classes the loe figure was wearing his uniform properly his collar were standing hiding his face to be fully seen and was wearing sunglasses? For real?. Who was he?

His thoughts were interrupted when door open again came the two beautiful girls one was blond the other was cheer blossom. Naruto's eyes drift to cotton candy girl. By Heaven she was beautiful without doubt. Her green forest eyes were like gems and her beautiful silky hair was like a water fall at her back. Her pink lips were desirable like her whole self. She was one in the millions. She look toward him and smile he smile back. His smile fell little when she yelp in surprise and stiff as two thin but muscular arms hold her waist from back but relax and turn around to give a chaste kiss on lips. The receiver only smile in kiss as his long bangs cover his face from sides and his snow white skin contrast with his hair and eyes which were now hidden from Naruto's sight. But Naruto knew they were depthless. There was something about his friend which attract darkness towards him like he was challenging it and offering himself if it won.

Naruto look toward his best friend and his love at first sight. His lips curl into smirk and open his mouth to compliment the couple in front of him but some one beat him.

"_I_t not suitable to do this in class, Uchiha" a melodic but shrill at the same time break the couple and stop Naruto from his compliment. Naruto and couple look towards the intruder her long red hair was like fire and so were her eyes which were cover by green frame glasses and her brows were knit together forming a 'V' on her beautiful face. Her uniform was well fit over her delicate body and 'President' batch was tied around her right arm like Huuga. She was like a hidden beast who liked power. She glared at them and they glare them back or he glare back. Before something could have happen Naruto stood up breaking silence as his seat slide back at little and took long step reaching his best friend, rounding his shoulders with his arm Naruto almost shouted out

"Yo, Sasuke-teme what are you doing?" as the words left his mouth, second later he was the victim of their glares.

"Leave it, Karin. Don't ruin the day" a sliver hair boy came and stand beside Karin. He looked toward Sasuke and smile little nervously while scratching his head as if apologizing. Sasuke one eyebrow lifted up questionly.

Naruto look from Sasuke to other and laugh out loud. It was nervous laugh and tap Sasuke on the shoulder "Yeah Sasuke, Suigetsu is right let's go already". Sasuke again glare Naruto then at Karin for last time and turn around to leave with Sakura holding her from waist but again he was stop from his act by seriously threaten voice of President "If I caught you again Uchiha, It won't be that pleasant for you". Sasuke tried to turn around but Sakura stopped him.

Suigetsu was confused either to go to his friend or girlfriend he took the latter, for his safety and went after Karin. Everyone settled down after all it was routine. Nobody knows that why President hate Uchiha so much or what the reason behind it. Classes were same.

The last class started and usually the teacher was late so everyone was beyond surprise when Hatake-sensei came on time and started teaching. It was a bad omen and people start whispering with themselves until Sensei threat them and everything quiet down. It was boring class so Sasuke didn't give any attention or he didn't have to. Sasuke look out of window, clouds were started gathering and he wonder that 'he has an umbrella or not'. At that time something stuck him on the head and landed on his open book. Sasuke look at the paper ball then look behind and meet with red hair. Yes unfortunately Karin sit behind him. He knew she wasn't the person so he looked behind her and met with the huge grin of dobe who was signing him to open the paper ball with his hands. He faced the front and open it there was small note written in the center

'party on Saturday night at See club. You coming?'

Sasuke smirk they were underage and yes, he was going, after all who was going to stop him?" Uchiha and Uzamaki I think you should stay behind after class" Kakashi said giving Sasuke other thoughts or 'maybe some can'.

…...

Sasuke was walking in corridor alone, for some reason after talking about party Naruto has abandon him and seriously he wasn't complaining or something. He looked outside the window finding dark because of clouds and it was late noon. He sign, leave it to Kakashi to make his last day of weekend worst. He was in his thoughts about leaving Naruto or wait for him when he heard the footsteps from behind and call of his name by too familiar voice. He turned around and saw Sakura coming and For Heaven Sake she was the prettiest. Sakura catch up to him and look into his eyes and smiled. Making his lips into a slightest curve,

"Sasuke, I was waiting for you" Sakura told him

"Hn" was Sasuke small reply but it didn't deject her instead she capture his arm in her tight embrace by both of her arms. It was like Sakura and Naruto can easily read his emotions and replies. Sasuke turn his head to give her girlfriend his gratitude but met with the large green eyes watching him intensely and that was it he couldn't take it. Their lips met softly, so softly that the touch could be barely felt. Sasuke has no idea that why when it's come to his Sakura he became so uncharacteristic. It's like Sasuke has three personalities one for the world, second for the family and friends and third solely for this girl. Sasuke has no doubts, he is now confident that he is in love with Sakura because he never felt 'he cold conquer the world' like feeling, no matter how cheap its sounds it true. Their movement became bold after few seconds as Sasuke hand went to Sakura's shirt hem where as Sakura unsuccessful tey to open his tie.

They were so into their activities that the first cough go unnoticed. That second one pull them out and they both literally jump back. Their interrupter was taking their state. Sasuke death glare at the person who didn't even flinch. If looks could kill Karin would have been kill thousand times, but sorry she can't be kill.

Karin smirk, she was enjoying the views. Sakura was like she want to hide in the hole and never came out. Karin slowly walk towards them. Her every step was like a predator. She reached them but instead of stopping she just passed them. Sakura took an audible gulp. Sasuke relax physically. But the both tense when they hear the voice which make their skin crawl "Didn't I told you Uchiha, that if I caught you again it won't be pleasant?" her words died as she step further away from them.

Even after few moments they were still tense. Sasuke regain his composer first as he try to pull away his bangs from his face but met with the wetness. He pull away his hand to see it was soak with his sweat. His eyes widen as he turn around at the direction at which Karin has disappear and thought 'What are you Karin?'

….

**Satisfying?**

**stay tone till next time...**

**Rewiew...**


End file.
